Alejandro and Noah: Serving the Boss
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Noah, now Alejandro's servant at his local villa, is told to make a buffet of spanish food for this boss. Of course, a roach comes in and ruins it all. Or, did it really ruin anything? Did it, instead, make something good happen? Co-written by an Anonymous person


Noah walked miserably through a villa , grumbling all of the way. Add the fact that he was in a Maid's outfit, and you ask the question why he was in such garments. The answer, is Alejandro. Alejandro had Noah become his servant following Noah looking for a job, needless to say Alejandro was the one to gain Noah's services. Noah walked all the way to the pool area in the back, where Alejandro was lounging on a beach chair in bliss as Noah walked up to him as angry as always.

"What did you ring for, sir?", Noah asked, showing disdain through his vocal tone.

"Oh yes, do trim my toenails, would you? They have been quite, overgrown today.", Alejandro replied.

"You can't just be like Blaineley and use a power tool?"

"Haha, remember who pays you, houseboy.", Alejandro quickly replied, and a grumbling Noah then went down, with a Nail clipper, and did Alejandro's work. "By the way, don't forget to get my Delicious buffet ready later."

"I would deserve to kill myself if I did.", Noah replied, sarcastically speaking of course.

"You're sarcasm is getting annoying, you know.", Alejandro said in response.

"Then hire Lindsay or Cody to do this crap.", Noah said straight back, just then moving onto the other foot.

"Just remember to include the Salsa, Chips, Water, some Punch, and make sure all of the other foods present are spicey!"

"Got it.", Noah replied again.

"Good!", Alejandro said that just as Noah finished clipping his nails, "Now, off to it."

"Yes, your Highness.", Noah said sarcastically with a bow, and then as a joke skipped into the indoor section of the villa. Alejandro rolled his eyes, but as he looked at Noah skipping, he couldn't help but feel something. Noah's rear-end was looking quite good skipping in the small Maid outfit that practically showed the whole thing off, he thought. But then, he shook his head at the thought, and held it in confusion. There was no way he was letting that thought into his head, yet. By yet, of course, means that about Five Minutes later he was possessed by some otherworldy force to secretly watch Noah cook the Salsa and prepare the other parts of the Buffet.

"Ugh, I can't frickin' believe that I have to work at this crummy job..." Noah grumbled slightly as he was stirring down the hot tomatoes, the jalapenos and the rest of the cilantro right onto the pot. It was actually homemade salsa that Noah was making. After the whole thing was done, Noah turned off the fire and he began to pour the entire salsa in a huge bowl. And then, Noah was dipping the rest of the salsa in a private bowl for Alejandro. "I hope this makes him happy..."

However, a cockroach came rolling across the room and lightly touched Noah, which forced him to freak out occasionally. "Oh, crap!"

Noah was freaked out in the process and had spilled Alejandro's private bowl of salsa all across the floor. Lucky the rest of the salsa that didn't spill remained intact. Alejandro was definitely gonna kill Noah for that type of clumsiness.

"Oh, damn it!" Noah spoke angrily, looking at the spilled mess. "Now I gotta clean this shit up. Stupid ass-looking cockroach..."

Muttering with anger, Noah took a sponge and started to clean up the red substance that was almost at his feet.

But as Noah was bending over on all fours...with Alejandro watching from behind. The looks of Noah on all fours, was tempting. Highly, tempting. So tempting in-fact, that Alejandro stopped himself from moving into the room, as fitting as it would be. He simply hid behind the corridor, watching Noah while he was on all fours, cleaning up the room. Of course, seeing Noah in the maid outfit bent over on the ground was enough to bring slight arousal, but now this was getting too much. Alejandro resisted the urge to touch himself, but he couldn't really resist much longer. Noah was cleaning ip the room with a bucket of water and a sponge with a towel, no gloves. Soon, he went from facing Alejandro's direction, to facing away. This gave the hunky homeowner quite the view, of Noah's rump as well as a obscured but visible view of his personal fronts dangling in-between his legs. He no longer regretted the clothing requirements saying no under garments save for a thong, very loose-fitting one at that. Noah had picked up the bowl and began finishing the floor as soon, he got too fustrated.

"Okay, you know what?", he called out, "No way in HELL am I doing this!", he then stormed out of the room, making himself look tired as he did so. Alejandro hurried back to the pool area before he could spot him, making it look like he had not moved from his spot at all. "Alejandro!", Noah said in a false tiredness voice, "I'm just too worn out from doing all this work for you, can I just like, take a break so you can clean up the Kitchen?"

"Oh, but Amigo!", Alejandro exclaimed, his urges still tingling within his mind, "You have such, manly curves on your body, such a fine body indeed, you don't wish to work it out any further?"

"Ummmm...excuse me?", Noah replied, highly confused and a bit disturbed.

"Oh come now, Noah.", Alejandro replied, going behind Noah, and putting his arms around the smaller boy, "Don't tell me you're insecure or something, of all people you should not have a THING to be ashamed about!"

"What in the hell are you hugging me for?"

"Be honest now, Noah, you cannot Resist me.", Alejandro replied, "I'm your Hot boss.", Noah then began trying to break free from Alejandro, with all of his might though of course this was completely in vain.

"Get the hell off me!", Noah exclaimed, and his squirms got him to be wrapped right around Alejandro, facing his face. Alejandro took the chance to calm Noah down, and using his snake-like tongue he rammed right into Noah's mouth like he did Heather's in the Season 3 finale. Alejandro's tongue danced with Noah's, in a spicey dance to be more specific, that got even Noah's bulge growing. Noah continued to fight back, but this was to no avail. Alejandro was too strong to break free, though as he blushed, Noah began to stop squirming.

Noah was feeling so aroused by the kiss and began wrapping his arms around Alejandro's strengthing body therefore deepening the hot and heavy kiss that came between them. Their tongues were battling a very hard war that there couldn't be any clear winner from any of this. Who knew that kissing a boy was just so orgasmic. Noah felt Alejandro's spicy jalapeno-flavored tongue from his own, just rubbing Noah's teeth and gums.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Noah passionately moaned as this became a huge smoochfest. He soon felt his whole buttocks being grabbed on by Alejandro. He had such strong hands even he could never even imagine, and that kind of tactic was making Alejandro's bulge touch Noah's on sudden impact.

Noah then slowly sent his butterfly kisses over Alejandro's excellent, well-cut six pack abs all the way down to his groin. "What must be inside there...?" Noah was thinking. Noah's hands slowly sent Alejandro's deep crimson boxers all the way down to his feet. And when Noah got back up, it revealed 11 inches of Alejandro's strong, throbbing manhood. Noah would never admit it. Al just had the biggest cock he had ever seen in a lifetime. Noah just licked his lips, just hoping to get a urge of tasting Latin all inside his mouth. He grabbed Alejandro's rock-hard shaft and slowly plunged his mouth on the tip of Alejandro's lower member.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm", Alejandro moaned, and Noah blushed heavily as he then encased half of the 11 inches into his mouth, slowly. Alejandro himself blushed, placing one of his hands onto the top of Noah's head. Noah then moved up and down the shaft of Alejandro, every time he went down he took more of the manhood into his mouth. This went on for a while, a long while, a long while of moans, blushes, and sucking. Eventually, Alejandro placed both hands onto the sides of Noah's head, and thrusted slowly into the mouth himself, forcing Noah into deep-throating his massive shaft. Noah's eyes widened with shock and his own member grew as Alejandro then began thrusting himself, while still having Noah deepthroating. Noah nearly gagged, but swallowed the pre-** that began squirting out. Soon, the real cream would come, and a few seconds later it did. Right into Noah's throat, and as he pulled out, Alejandro came into Noah's mouth. Releasing his creamy white fluid all over the smart-asses mouth, Alejandro pulled his still squirting shaft out, a few pieces went onto Noah's face.

"Ohhhhhhh... you cum very good..." Noah said right to him, which left Alejandro smirking like a devil.

"Hmmmm, let me taste it..." Alejandro whispered into him as he licked his tongue to wipe of the cum that was spreading Noah's mouth. It was much like Noah was being french kissed again. Noah was now tasting Alejandro's own cum right through his tongue again. As the kiss kept going on again, Alejandro slowly removed Noah out of his uniform one by one. First with the upper body and with the zesty black frilly skirt. And then it came on to the embarassing thong that Noah had to wear just to please Alejandro, much to Noah's annoyance.

Alejandro stripped him out of the thong slowly revealing Noah's 9-inch manhood right at the Latino's face. Hard to say, Alejandro was very impressed by his size.

"Hmmmmm, such a big member you have, my amigo... although not as big as mine. But still, very good..." Alejandro whispered right to Noah as the Latino grabbed Noah's 9-inch shaft in a very huskily fashion.

"Give me more with yours, Alejandro!", Noah begged, "Give me more!"

"All in due time, Noah.", Alejandro replied with a sexy whisper, "All in due time.", he then began stroking Noah's member, every inch of it. Noah moaned and lightly jerked around at Alejandro's stroking, but grabbing Alejandro's rear cheeks in a grope Noah began feeling a climax already, and Alejandro himself even moaned. The Latin Arch Villain stroked harder and harder, Noah's moans showing the orgasm coming. Alejandro didn't back down, and quickly began caressing Noah's two lower ball members, playing with them. This made Noah quickly pre-cum, in a blushing moan. Noah's leg jerked around a bit, and with harder and harder strokes, Noah came right onto Alejandro's body and things, and member as well.

"Is that, all?", Noah replied, hoping in his mind that it wasn't, "That all you got?"

"No, Amigo, now it is time for the Finale.", Alejandro replied, smirking.

"Hmmmmm... show me..." Noah replied as Alejandro forced the bookworm's body to be turned around, therefore making him bent over on the table. There was no escape, but on Noah's point of view, he didn't really care. He really wanted Alejandro inside him so bad. Noah shook and gyrated his butt just to tease Alejandro into entering him in the most roughest way possible. "Come give me all you got..."

With a smirk, Alejandro slowly approached him and grabbed the smooth skin that was Noah's toned hips. He steadied himself fierce and carefully put his 11-inch member right into Noah's tight hole. He was about to plug it in like one of Noah's PS3's.

"UHHHHHHHH!" Noah moaned as he could feel Alejandro's stiff member slowly slide back and forth. The sensation made Noah hurt since he didn't even think of using lube, but Noah didn't matter. He was being plugged and plunged every by every step he took. Alejandro let out a slight moan feeling Noah's hole heat express from his 11-inch Spanish pole.

"Oh yes!", Alejandro moaned, thrusting in and out of Noah repeatedly, Noah's own fluids being lube. Noah puffed, as Alejandro went higher and higher in speed, and of course he also blushed. Oh yes, did he blush. He even went to stroke his own member while Alejandro thrusted, plowing into his rear nearly every second. The steamy moment brought on sweat onto both of their bodies, and of course made Noah feel more and more pleasure as this made Alejandro more aroused, thus making him thrust Harder and Harder. Noah himself moaned loudly, thinking at this point that his rump would be torn off by Alejandro's hardening thrusts. But, it wasn't since that would be obviously impossible. Instead, Noah's hole was thrusted into, by Alejandro's shaft. The thick shaft itself went in and out harder and harder, Alejandro and Noah both sweating more and more. Until, the final thrust. Both Alejandro and Noah released at the same time to one loud moan,

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKK!"

Noah felt so dehydrated, but yet, he wanted to go again. he wasn't satisfied. He thought that this place needed a little paint job of it's own. He wanted his entire cum splattered on the entire walls of the kitchen.

"More..." Noah grunted tiredlessly, "I want more of you..."

"Really? You sure you don't wanna rest one bit, mi amigo?" Alejandro said to Noah as he was busy wiping sweat from his forehead.

"I don't care..." Noah replied, "I want your seed to fill me up inside..."

"Okay..." Alejandro smiled at him devilishly as he sat right on the table, just urging Noah to sit right on his already throbbing cummable shaft. If they do this, this kitchen was goING TO become a flood of sticky, slimy fluid of semen, "Come and jump on my hard cock. It's waiting for you, chica..."

Noah soon approached him and turned around. He slowly got around the groin of Alejandro around in a reverse cowgirl position. Noah took one deep breath and went for the kill. Noah squatted as he soon felt Al's rod once again plunge right inside his gaping hole, hoping that Al would cum inside him really bad. The sensation when he was sitting on his throbbing bone made Noah moan aggressively.

"You like it like this, Noah?", Alejandro asked, placing his hands onto Noah's sitting hips.

"Just do me!", Noah replied, wanting the climax now.

"As you insist.", Alejandro replied, "You do the honours.", just then, Noah started jumping his hips up and down on Alejandro's rod, with Alejandro doing some thrusting of his own. The feeling of being in this position, along with the sweat already coming onto their bodies, made both of them hard for this round once more. Alejandro and Noah continued this for a while, with the fluid leaking out of Noah, but not really spreading. Noah wanted to ** all over, and as such he actually gave more effort. He forced himself up and down the rod harder and harder, making a flopping noise as he did so. Alejandro moaned, but continued his own thrusting, despite Noah's own. Noah moved up and down so hard, that Alejandro began leaking out pre-juice, alot of it. Noah knew the final climax was coming.

"I'm gonna cum... I'M GONNA CUM, DIOS MIIIIIO!" Alejandro groaned with a growl as his thick, large pile of cum had shot inside Noah's hole over and over again repeatedly, which caused Al to let out a earth-shattering moan, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

"OHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Noah cried out loudly as he felt his cock twinge and shake. And then there was the explosion. "I'M CUUUUUUMMIIIING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Noah had shot out monstrous amounts of semen which were landing on everywhere in the kitchen. It had landed on the kitchen tiles to the fans, even the kitchen sink and not to mention the fridge. Both Alejandro and Noah were both turning into total cum machines that kept on splurting for the last four minutes. Even the monstrous globs of cum had even landed on Noah's manly chest. Not to forget that Alejandro's spicy man-gravy was still shooting inside Noah and dripping all the way down to Al's throbbing bulbous stick.

After the semen-tastic mess was over and done with, both Noah and Alejandro faced each other and shared one final french kiss towards each other intensely.

For the last time of the day, Noah and Alejandro made out. Their toungues once more danced within their mouths together, happily. Noah put his arms around Alejandro's shoulders, and Alejandro carried Noah like a bride in his arms, all while still kissing. Alejandro walked all the way into the bedroom, with his tongue in Noah's mouth. Once the door shut behind them, what happened next remains a secret.  



End file.
